Brian Thomas
Brian Thomas'' ''is a character in the ARG Marble Hornets, and appears to have been a good friend of Alex's. He makes very sparing appearances. He is also the identity of Hoodie. Story His first appearance is at the beginning of the series in multiple tapes where it is shown that he is the main character for Marble Hornets, but is consistently annoyed and confused by Alex's attitude. When the tapes that Jay got from Alex end, it is unclear as to where Brian is or what happened to him. In Entry #51, Brian innocently wanders about and gets several thought-provoking shots of himself wandering a burned down building that Alex plans to claim is Brian's characters old burned down school. During the shooting, Brian gets very uneasy, and asks Alex to hurry up, only to be assaulted byThe Operator shortly afterwards. When the camera turns back on, Brian runs all over the building for Alex and stumbles across Tim who is coughing in the corner of a burned room. When Brian turns, The Operator is behind him and the video cuts again. When the video comes back, Brian is dragged off screen by an unknown figure believed to be Alex, while another figure (or possibly the same) picks up the camera and leaves him behind. It is uncertain if he's dead, potentially in a coma or unconscious, or could end up like Tim or Alex. Entry #54 shows Brian once again, however considering he is okay in the tape (as is Tim), this tape must come before Entry #51. Here he waits with Alex in Tim's apartment while Tim goes off to turn the power back on. He is at the apartment to discuss what the movie trailers music should be. He is also in Entry #55, attempting to shoot a scene and talking with Alex and Tim about a potential shooting spot. Role as "Hoodie" Hoody appears in the early entries of MarbleHornets, most notably near Jay's car, in front of the camera. He is only shown briefly before leaving. However, this was not his last appearance, as he and Masky are both shown attacking Alex in a later entry. He attempts to choke Alex Kralie to death before the Operator intervenes. He is later shown to break into Tim's house. He looks around for pills, more specifically, ones that keep Tim from having seizures. He manages to get a remaining bottle and goes into a closet before Tim, coughing hysterically, tries to look for them. Having no means to find them, Tim seizes and passes out as Hoody watches. Later, Tim is seen in a fetal position, crying. Hoodie, at some point, however, leaves. The next time we see Hoodie is when Jay chases him to an abandoned building. Jay finds a manhole and enters it. What Jay found was an Operator doll and a file on Tim. In another entry, Tim sees "He is a Liar" written on the wall, most likely created by Hoodie. A few entries later, Jay and Tim sneak around Hoodie, who doesn't know they are there, at the same building. Hoodie wanders around and leaves a tape in the same room Tim was in. As Jay and Tim sneak around, Hoodie exits, just as they ran to him. Showing feats of incredible speed and stamina, however, Hoody manages to outrun them to a field. When Jay and Tim think they had cornered him in the most obvious spot, however, Hoodie instantaneously disappears from view. Later on, an entry shows Hoodie and Masky attacking Alex. Hoody points a gun before noticing that the Operator is intervening. Afterwards, Hoodie walks towards another abandoned building and sits down on a bed. He removes his mask and takes a drink of water. As he exits, Hoodie is blind-sighted by Alex, who, holding a gun, asked where Jay was. Hoodie, however, taunts Alex. Alex became distracted by an external source, giving Hoodie enough air to counter and run away from Alex. Hoody is seen briefly when Jay yells for Tim to look at someone in the background. However, he appears within a split second. Finally, Hoody appears after Tim leaves his house to find Alex, with Jay's hands strapped to his back. Hoodie looks around the kitchen to find a knife. He goes around to Jay, who becomes scared of Hoodie because of the knife. However, Hoodie tosses down the knife and puts down a camera. After Jay cuts himself free, he chases Hoodie, but as he goes around the corner, Hoodie had disappeared again. Afterwards, Tim finds Hoodie, only for the camera to skip multiple frames at a time. In one of the final frames, Hoodie is seen hanging on a window ledge in Benedict Hall. However, as Tim prepares to deliver a final blow with a pipe, Hoodie's grip was lost after looking at Tim one last time; presumably because Tim pushed him. This caused Hoody to plummet down to the first floor. Tim then searches through Hoodie and scavenges a tape and the pills Tim needed. Tim tries to reveal who Hoodie is, but is chased off by The Operator. Hoodie's body is revealed by Alex Kralie during his battle with Tim. Tim taunts Alex, asking him if he planned on ending up like a "shell of a man" like Brian. Alex then says that he knows what happened to Brian. They are teleported to an unknown location, with Brian's dead and unmasked body leaning against a wall. Alex informs Tim that he had killed him during his encounter and that he had died there, slowly. Tim screams after learning this, and they are then teleported away, never seeing Brian again. What happens with Brian's body is unknown, other than the fact he is dead. Category:Slenderverse Heroes Category:Male Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Internet Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Provoker Category:Fallen Category:Deceased Category:Grey Zone Category:Antagonists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Egomaniacs